sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KniroAndTito3915/BRAINSTORMS
Here's some pure garbage for you to read. Seriously what. Don't ask. Enjoy ;) ;)))) PS the first part is from like 2012Also I used to have a commentary I wrote from 2013, but I don't think it's on here, so....yeah. :( :(((( I think I only had that on dA. snort! --- Brainstorms The mutating of animals Ok, so once Sonic Tails and Knuckles were normal, I mean I guess normal anthros, like Tails had one tail and wasn't as smart, Sonic wasn't blue and didn't have super speed, and Knuckles looked like an actual echidna and he didn't have super strength. He might have still had the spikes, but probably not, I don't know. Obviously they were all young though. (if Tails was a baby the other two would have to be around seven or something) and someone, not exactly sure who, maybe Eggman, or Robotnik whatever, found them three and decided to do lab experiments on them and stuff. A while ago, someone, not sure exactly who yet, found three anthropomorphic animals that looked like good lab testers. A baby fox, a young hedgehog and a young echidna. They mutated the fox into having two tails and a high IQ and made the hedgehog blue and gave him super speed. Then they ditched the fox alone on a stump passed-out and threw the hedgehog into a lake while he was also asleep and ran away. Then they mutated the echidna a whole lot, so he barely even looked like an echidna anymore but more a dog. And then he also got super strength and spikes on his hands. But they weren't finished with him, oh no. They decided to make a bunch of clones of him who were not identical clones, but looked similar. And they put the clones into an underground city they made, but some clones they left above ground. They also were the ones that let the demons into the world. The demons went into bodies of anthros and possessed them. They actually all went into girl bodies oddly. I forgot to mention the mutated echidna was actually originally the last echidna in existence. But anyway, two echidnas were left above ground to take care of the mutated one, the "mother" was a female named Lara-Le, who had a demon's soul, and the "father" was a male that looked like an old version of the mutated echidna with a beard named Locke. They raised the mutated echidna, and it being raised by a demon "mom" made part of the demon spirit enter him, so although he wasn't a demon himself he was practically part demon. But when the mutated echidna got older, his "parents" had a bit of a fight. Somehow Locke died (guessing Lara-Le killed him) and the mutater brung another clone from the underground city called Wyn, which is short for something weird. Wyn and Lara-Le also had a kid who was truly half demon, and they took care of the mutated echidna child for a bit, soon ditching him on his lonesome at some weird floating island known as the Angel Island. It had some weird emerald called the Master Emerald in it too, which apparently held many powers or something. Well, the mutater disappeared, depending on who it actually was they came back or not. The mutated echidna hadn't known where everyone had gone, and was alone, therefore he grew a bit of an obsession over the Master Emerald over time, wanting to protect it from nothing for his life. He also had a pretty abusive, sad childhood. Lara-Le was very evil due to her being a demon. So the mutated echidna that looked like a Jamaican dog was happy to be alone and eat grapes. This mutated echidna was known as Knuckles. The fox actually knew his real, full name-Miles Prower. He didn't even know how, since he was only a baby. High IQ, that was probably it. The baby fox woke up on a stump. It was cold and wet out, and he was freezing. There was no chance of survival. The most he could do was curl up around his two tails, and try to keep as warm as he could... After being thrown into water, the mutated hedgehog woke up. Of course he couldn't swim. It was one of the scariest things ever. He almost started drowning when he grabbed onto the edge of land. He pulled himself out of the water. Terrified, the mutated hedgehog began running away from the water. He hadn't realized that his running speeds were extremely abnormal, especially for a hedgehog (because hedgehogs aren't known for speed whatsoever). This mutated hedgehog was known as Sonic. It was really starting to rain hard, and the fox, Miles, was freezing, even with his two fluffy tails wrapped around him. As the poor mutated fox kit laid on top of the rotting stump, he knew the chances of survival were slim, and slim had practically just left out of town. Unexpectedly, a random blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere, who was running at full speed, but just as he neared the stump he slowed down. "I need a break." he said to himself. The seven-year-old random blue mutated hedgehog that could run apparently at the speed of sound and totally appeared out of nowhere was about to sit on the stump, but Miles started crying about something. Sonic was already scared from the water, so the sudden screechy crying just scared him that much more. He turned around and saw a baby fox with two tails. "What the?" "Ttttttttttttt..." Miles yelled. "Aaaaaaiiiiieeee.....lllllllllllllll...sssssss" At first it just sounded like pointless crying, but it actually sounded like the mutated fox was trying to say "Tails." "Tails?" Sonic asked. He picked up the random two-tailed fox thing. From then on, Miles was known as "Tails". Sonic and Tails had become best friends, even though their age difference was a bit spread-out. During this time was while a certain mutated echidna was being raised by terrible parents, who were, just his own clones (but obviously aged). They lived in a place which was actually part of the mutater's lab, but it was locked-off, and Knuckles was never aware of what was outside. He literally thought the whole world was just his small "house". But soon enough, his "parents" started arguing. One morning when Knuckles woke up he saw his "father" dead and his "mother" was gone. He didn't really understand death, so he didn't know what was going on. Then Lara-Le came back and saw Knuckles. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "Your father...he had a...heart attack last night." Lara-Le replied, emotionless. "He is gone forever. Go back in your room." She shoved Knuckles back in his room and locked the door. Knuckles wasn't really aware of his strength at the time either, just to let you know. Knuckles wasn't exactly sad, but he wasn't happy either. Nothing really seemed right. And as disturbing as it could be, Knuckles swore from that day on, that he heard his "mother" eating something from the other room. The next time Knuckles went out, his "father" was gone... Then soon, his "mother" was already with this other guy called Wyn, and had a real kid of her own, named Knecapeon Mace, Kneecaps for short (which makes absolutely no sense). Knuckles was ignored even more, and got hit in the head several times by the nuisance's rock rattle. Then it was the day Knuckles was brought finally into the real world. He was brought to a place called Angel Island. "Have a look, son. We'll be back shortly." Wyn had said. But they never returned. And from that day, was when Knuckles decided he was going to protect that Master Emerald thing. For years Sonic and Tails lived together. They were orphans, they had no home, or family, but they had somehow managed. However, in their later years there had been trouble occurring and Sonic and Tails had to battle a weird egg-shaped human and other crazy stuff. Their later years were around seven to eight years later, therefore Tails being about eight and Sonic being about fifteen (either the two could be a bit younger). Around this time, they had actually been sent to a strange place called Angel Island because of the annoying weird human. At that same time when Knuckles was about fifteen or sixteen, the weird strange man had actually appeared and told him about an evil blue hedgehog that was after the emerald. (Which wasn't true). Knuckles believed him and when Sonic and Tails came Sonic had to fight Knuckles a lot. But Knuckles was kinda a noob so Sonic beat him. Soon Knuckles realized though that Sonic and Tails were good and the creepy weird random fat human was evil. Knuckles was always friendly rivals with Sonic since. The funny thing is, the three never even knew that once they had all been together, all been through the horrible nightmares of being mutated, which had been erased from their memory. But maybe someday the horrible memories will flood back to them. Someday. Character plans Sonic: Classic Sonic form (round body, looks more like a hedgehog) but with irises probably. Not as much of a jerk and cocky. Tails: Pretty much the same, modern Tails but is good friends with Knuckles, but doesn't really show it around Sonic (since Sonic's his best friend) Knuckles: Isn't as stupid, is a loner, more independent, friends with Tails, hates Rouge and Julie-Su with a passion, hates romance of any kind but isn't like some stupid weird macho mon or anything Dr. Eggman: oh the same je pense Amy Rose: creepy messed up totally stupid person that stalks Sonic Shadow: might not exist, but if he does only for a limited time, and if there's a Maria, then she's a hedgehog. Silver: exists ONLY for random iblis trigger screaming moments Blaze: doesn't exist Big and Froggy: there for totally demented humor Cream and Cheese: there because they are boring, so they make all The characters sleep and it's funny Team Chaotix: don't know yet Mighty: if I ever get to know him more and I like him, he'll totally be there Fang the Sniper: Yes, Fang, not Nack. He might not show up as much at the beginning, but totally later as a rival for Knuckles or something. Julie-Su: yeah, she tries to kill Knuckles, of course she's there Rouge: of course, because I hate her so much, she needs to be there so Knuckles can hate her, and I can bash her. Seriously, she's an overrated bee-otch. Sally Acorn: nah, she's a fan character at some point or another someone talks about and they're like what the heck Sally Acorn is dumb Cubot and Orbot: probably, they're funny especially Cubot and his stupid voice chip. Chris: no Elise: defiantly NO Babylon Rogues: nop Tikal: doesn't really fit Chaos: same, doesn't really fit Chao babies: of course Shade: don't know anything about her, so probably not......... Chip: no, but if he does, then he'll just scream WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE for absolutely no reason whatsoever kinda like what Silver does with the iblis trigger (but he can teleport so it can be more random.) My Fan Characters plan Pops: totally, he's the best fan character in existence: a freaky Knuckles in cowboy/detective clothes from another universe that stalks people and says I GUESS WE ALL MAKE LITTLE GOOGOOS! Owen: maybe, maybe not, but only for a bit Paws: he's got a better chance than Owen Fangs: probably just go with the other two Oinks: meh. Too blah. Probably not Dr. Lee Thompson: YES! Moussy: yeah, probably Spike: he's a robot that's stupid and well yeah probably The Unknown: we'll see Mwah: he's boring. So no, unless he gets cooler. But his name is funny and he's a bird with lips.... Pops' Daughter: she is funny, but I'm not exactly sure yet Jeremy: erm he'll probably just stay as the I WISH I HAD LIPPIES person and that's it Cinos: don't know if there's much need for the Sonic imposter baby that cries a lot and Knuckles is obsessed with for some reason All echidnas from Echidnaopolis: that story basically stays the exact same, but with some minor changes Elias Raphael: ya, but he's only at one random small part at the end of the whole Lippies thing The Main Storyline Eventually, Sonic goes crazy and kills everyone (mostly the useless people like Big and Cream) so Knuckles and Tails do survive. They might find Owen and the others, it depends. Then eventually after things unfold (like how Sonic wants to kill Knuckles) something happens, they think Knuckles killed Sonic, but Sonic isn't really dead, and then Julie-Su finally reveals herself as the real bad guy, who really wants to kill Knuckles, and then eventually after all this stuff Knuckles does that weird punch thing to Julie-Su and well... Then later, like the next book, will either have to do with Rouge, their past or both. Rouge Rouge returns, she's evil, and Fang the Sniper will return in this too, and maybe Mighty...(obviously Sonic didn't kill them and they just disappeared for a while) and yeah, Knuckles really hates Rouge too. Their Past This will reveal the dark past of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Their horrible memories of mutation will slowly flood back to them, haunting their dreams. This will also reveal who the mutater even was.... Knuckles: Hey babe, come here for a minute. Julie-Su: Have you finally...? *Julie-Su walks up to Knuckles* Knuckles: Juuuuuuuust... *stretches arm back* ...DIE YOU ANNOYING PINK EVIL CLONE I HAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!! *Punches Julie-Su straight in the face, really hard. Weird kinda slow motion punching thing. Julie-Su falls down into a pile of boulders, rocks and dirt and dust clouds form everywhere.* Knuckles: Finally. That annoying bright pink piece of crap is done for. *Walks away* Julie-Su and Knuckles are standing outside in a rocky, dirty weird place. "Hey babe, come here for a minute." Knuckles called. "Have you finally...?" Julie-Su ran up to Knuckles. "Juuuuuuuuust..." Knuckles stretched his arm back. "DIE YOU ANNOYING PINK EVIL CLONE I HAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!" Knuckles threw his arm forward, and punched Julie-Su right in the face very hard. SLOOOOOW MOOOOTIOOON!!!! Julie-Su fell harshly into a pile of boulders, rocks and dirt, creating large dust clouds. "Finally. That annoying bright pink piece of crap is done for." Knuckles said, almost proudly. And at that, he walked away. Julie-Su is evil and needs to die, folks. Heck, she's trying to kill Knuckles AND Ken Penders claims he created her. Julie-Su is only a pink Knuckles with a wig and a fodding partner. ALL SHE HAS BEEN AND ALL SHE'LL EVER BE!! ------------------------------------------ Okay, WHAT THE HECK WAS I ON WHEN I WROTE ALL THIS?????!!!! Seriously! Half of this doesn't even make sense. I feel like remaking it or something -_- Also, what's with the language? Totally? Bee-otch? Noob???!!!! What!!!!! And I don't even know what "fodding" means, so how can I even use that word if I don't even know what the heck it means??? It's not even a word according to spell check, so I don't even know... Okay, I think I've just totally replaced the word totally with even. Oh. Oooookaaaaaay, first let's start with the characters, they need a LOT of revision. Sonic: How he usually is, I guess. He gets creeped out by things a lot, and even when he's possessed, he still notices weird stuff. He doesn't actually die, and Tails finds him later after the whole oh thing. Tails: Pretty much the same too. He's a really good friend. He was originally like "brothers" with Sonic, except when Sonic went insane he grew very attached to Knuckles. He constantly talks about him... Knuckles: IS NOT STUPID, hhaaaates Julie-Su and Rouge, hhaaaaaaaaates romance, cares a lot about Tails...he does end up dying I guess...he ends up with a lame leg, scars on his back, elbows and nose, a messed-up eye, and mutated, so he has way too many quills, sharp teeth, four arms, uuuhhhhjhhgdhdubysyhfety i don't know! Oh yeah backwards legs. His actual personality is really cheerful except now he's miserable. His parents are snorty. Dr. Eggman: random oh snort Amy Rose: creepy messed up completely stupid person that stalks Sonic Shadow: has a million clones of himself but disappears eventually, and he shows up randomly. Silver: exists ONLY for random iblis trigger screaming moments Blaze: exists but she's never really there Big and Froggy: there for messed humour Cream and Cheese: there because they are boring, so they make all The characters sleep and it's funny Team Chaotix: yeah, Charmy is delectable Mighty: disappeared a long time ago Fang the Sniper: was there originally, but Rouge and Nic killed him. Julie-Su: yeah, she tries to kill Knuckles, of course she's there. She has antisocial personality disorder and obsessive compulsive disorder. She is horrible. Rouge: She is a snorty oh demon that is obsessed with Knuckles but he kills her Sally Acorn: teleporting snort Cubot and Orbot: Sonic Colours Chris: no, but he is mentioned (Sonic X) Elise: definitely NO, but mentioned Babylon Rogues: yeah at some point in time Tikal: she was there Chaos: Tikal Chao babies: of course Shade: She's stupid, no way I can fit her in, so no Chip: Sonic Unleashed (and he dies anyway) My Fan Characters plan Pops: totally, not. Ruins the plot and is stupid. Why was I obsessed with him again? Owen: see Duke the Dhole Paws: he works for Julie-Su, takes Tails, and somehow dies (either while trying to help Tails, Knuckles, or both...) Fangs: helps Julie-Su Oinks: LOL no, but might make a cameo appearance Dr. Lee Thompson: YES! He is the one that experimented on some of the characters. Moussy: yes Spike: yes he's delicious The Unknown: nobobononobotstrej maybe a cameo Mwah: WHOO! AWE YEAH! Pops' Daughter: AKA Meangreen Cru, yes one small part Jeremy: he only at the part at the beginning Cinos: noooooo, maybe a cameo All echidnas from Echidnaopolis: they all die at the nuclear plant. Knuckles finds out when he wakes up there. *insert floating face image here* Elias Raphael: No, probably not Duke: replacement/redesign of Owen, Julie-Su's worker and leader of Team Canine OKAY NEW BACK STORY!!! Let's hope this isn't messed-up this time!!! SO, it all started with this snort, a scientist/dermatologist/oh thing named Dr. Lee Thompson. No one even knows what kind of animal he is...well, he used to do a lot of experiments on animals, and some of these animals included an oh hedgehog, a fox and a wolf. (At least, those are the most important). He might have had an armadillo too, snort! OH! MIGHTY! Anywho, um, where was I...oh! He ended up making the hedgehog be able to run at insane speeds (and then he got named Sonic) and the fox, for whom they knew the name of, (Miles Prower), ended up having two tails instead of one. The fox was a baby though, while the others were older...well maybe Paws was experimented on earlier I don't know. Miles could also spin his two tails around without them twisting, allowing himself to fly, which later he can fly nearly as fast as Sonic could run. And the wolf, well he ended up with paws instead of more hand-like paws or whatever and he had more strength than usual. Meanwhile, there were issues faraway somewhere else...on a random floating island there was this snorty echidna oh family thing. Well actually, there were just two ohs, some face named Locke and a snort oh demon face named LARA-LE. Oh! Pheibsyjbarhngohdahhjpdsgv PEDICAB!!!!! Anyway, okay what's a pedicab?! Okay wow sidetracked...ugh Mom's back! OKAY anyway!!! So, the two snorts...just a sec... Okay they had an OH EGG and oh. But the oh LOCKE person was snorting and put it by the GOVERNING RUBY I mean MASTER EMERALD too much or something...oh CAPTAIN EMERALD!!!!! Sssssssnegon! Lara-Le was INFURIATED!!!! Well so they began fighting and whatnot and their SOULTOUCH BROKE!!! OkooootasjfagihdahhyxeajsfJDGKJFSJGDHJKJFHJH!'nmhc!'nnb!!!!!!!! Booooo!!! Okay what...and, and, and, when the oh did oh hatch, oh. I mean, the oh oh oh. Oh! Their delectable child was an oh. Okay! I mean he had random spikes on his hands or something...THE DOGGIE DINER GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE! Oooooohhhhhh!!!!! Well, for whatever snorty reason, Lara-Le absolutely LOATHED her child. Oh. Maybe...maybe...maybe...maybe...becausehe WADN'T A SEMOBEAHNINNRS! Whaaaat????? Well, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get him how she wanted...he didn't even eat ants or termites for heaven's justice's sakes! OH! And you know what that means? Well he had a snorty childhood because his snorty mom abused him or whatever. Face...and...then one time when he walked out of his room or something, well he found out that his snorty dad was killed. BY HIS SNORTY MOM, OF COURSE! Then later Lara-Le somehow met this snort Wynmacher and they had this snort named Knecapeon Mace (Kneecaps for short! EEE! Oh, and the first kid was named Knuckles, by the way...) And, eventually Lara-Le, Wyn and Kneecaps left and Knuckles stayed at the oh island with the oh gem for the next couple years. HOWEVER, before Locke actually did die, Dr. Lee Thompson had thrown Sonic into a lake randomly. He also had left Miles on a stump in the forest randomly. Being thrown into the lake woke Sonic up (also he's about ten right now) and he couldn't swim, so he started panicking. Then randomly, Knuckles came out of nowhere and ran into the lake to save Sonic. When he got Sonic onto the shore, his snorty parents came out of nowhere and began screaming at him about leaving the island (he was trying to escape...) Sonic stayed still until the screaming people left because he was scared. When he was sure they were gone, he ran off into the forest. While Sonic was running through the forest, he thought he heard the crying of a child, so he stopped and looked around. He spotted Miles, sitting on a stump. He ran over to him. (Also, Miles ended up having a very high IQ). Miles could talk alright and he also knew his full name, but neither of them could remember their past really. Miles didn't like his name since it was a pun of "Miles per hour", and he ended up with the nickname "Tails". They later met Knuckles again when they had to go investigate the floating island. Sonic disliked him a lot (despite the fact that Knuckles saved Sonic from drowning, which I guess they didn't totally I mean completely remember). Right before their lives all sink into a dark pit, Sonic and Knuckles do finally clue in though. AND....well I don't know. Pops is a stupid fan character and I should probably go to sleep. I hope this version wasn't near as totally demented noob fodding bee-otch crap oh this time. Until later, babe. Cheers, Lani PS: Both Julie-Su and Knuckles die, folks. Heck, Ken Penders is a delectable derp that created her, copyrighting her as 1993-whatever. This point is in the lemonyellow, orangeorange barneypurple category. So what's the point? Julie-Su is a floccinaucinihilipilification propaganda juggernaut. I have absolutely no idea what any of those words mean, but let's go with it! Fodding! PPS: Hehe, PPS has PP in it! PPSS: Okay I just searched up "fodding", and now everything makes sense. Because "fodding" is slang for someone that lounges around while the wife works. I think that's what happens in those dumb comics, Julie-Su's working in the kitchen 24-7, lying to Lara-Su about pointless garbage and Knuckles does nothing. Okeedokee then. (Correction though, Julie-Su isn't his wife, she's his DOMESTIC MATE!) Pakipurupooderpinteedayenstein KING BOOM BOO NEW BRAINSTORMS NO MORE FANFICTION ESPECIALLY ABOUT KNUCKLES THE END. Hey bby, I'm thinking of writing a new Knuckles fanfic. Call me, maybe? ;) OKAY WHAT -- So that's over a course of 2012-2014I took out the weird Lippies V.4 thing (it was already on another blog post so...yeah) Category:Blog posts